The Heart of the Prince
is the eighth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the fifty-fifth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on August 13, 1997. Its original American airdate was November 27, 2004. Summary Through the years Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, was forced to bear the burden of being second best to Goku. Though Vegeta and Goku set aside their differences many years ago and became friends, Vegeta once again recalls the eagerness to prove himself better than Goku that was once within him. He remembers how when he first met Goku, that he did not think he could be beaten by a lower class Saiyan, and yet he was. Then he recalls all the times he surpassed Goku, only to have Goku find a higher level and surpass him once again. Vegeta begins to question whether it is his destiny to always be second best. After straightening his thoughts out, Vegeta grabs a beer and heads out to see Bulma, who is working on her computer. They watch a replay of the battle between Goku and Vegeta (when the latter was possessed by Baby) and make an astonishing discovery: a way for Vegeta to reach the same power as Goku, Super Saiyan 4. Bulma even begins to joke that Vegeta could reach "Super Saiyan 5", but first they make it a goal to have Vegeta reach Super Saiyan 4 and finally be even with Goku. Major Events *Vegeta reflects on his history with Goku since their first encounter. *Bulma tells Vegeta that there is a way to make him become a Super Saiyan 4. Appearances Characters *Goku *Nuova Shenron *Vegeta *Bulma *Krillin (Flashback) *Gohan (Flashback) *Frieza (Flashback) *Yamcha (Flashback) *Master Roshi (Flashback) *Puar (Flashback) *Chi-Chi (Flashback) *Shin (Flashback) *Babidi (Flashback) *Dabura (Flashback) *Innocent Buu (Flashback) *Kid Buu (Flashback) Locations *Capsule Corporation Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 (Flashback) *Super Saiyan 3 (Flashback) *Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta (Flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin) (Flashback) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin) vs. Innocent Buu (Flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu (Flashback) Trivia *Most of the episode consists of footage from Dragon Ball Z episodes as flashbacks, mostly of Vegeta's two battles against Goku (Vegeta Saga and Babidi Saga), making the episode a clip show. *When Vegeta is using Bulma's machine, his shirt is gone, but then it "magically" reappears. *This is the third episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise to present and describe the innermost feelings that Vegeta has about Goku having surpassed him in strength and power. Vegeta once again confesses that Goku is a powerful and legendary Super Saiyan. The first and second episodes where such events occurred are in "The End of Vegeta" and "Vegeta's Respect", both are in Dragon Ball Z. However, this event could be considered the fourth if it is added to the confession that Vegeta makes to Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *Bulma jokingly states that Vegeta may very well reach Super Saiyan 5 (note that in the Japanese version, Vegeta states to Goku to bring his SSJ4 or SSJ5 form - "Kakarrot, bring on your Super Saiya-jin 4, or 5, or whatever you want! I'm still not finished!"). Super Saiyan 5 is a non-existent form which was part of an fan made series called Dragon Ball AF (which in 2004 was turned into an April fools joke by DaizenshuuEX). Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 55 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 55 (BDGT) pt-br:O plano de Vegeta e Bulma fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 55 it:Ti raggiungerò, Kaarot! pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 55: Bulmy wykonuje ruch! Plan przemiany Vegety Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT